Confide in Me (2001 album)
|genre = |length = 77:57 |label = DeConstruction |last_album = |this_album = |next_album = }}Confide in Me is a compilation album by Kylie Minogue which was released in November 2001. The album contains both of her DeConstruction studio albums, Kylie Minogue and Impossible Princess. "Breathe", the third single from Impossible Princess was not featured on the album. Commercially, the album was a failure, not reaching any important charts and received mixed reviews from music critics. Whilst critics praised the tracks from Deconstruction Records, they lost interest in the project as the album was too similar to the compilation album Hits+ which only featured Deconstruction songs also. Background Prior to being signed to Parlophone, Kylie's previous labels had decided to release material from her previous records. Confide in Me was released by BMG, along with her other compilation album's Hits+ (2000), Greatest Hits 87–97 (2002), Greatest Hits: 87–99 (2002) and Artist Collection (2004). Ultimately, neither of the compilations achieved high success but Hits+ charted in the UK, while both Greatest Hits album charted in UK, Ireland and Japan. The cover art is a screen shot from Kylie's single "Breathe", despite the song not being included on the album. The image featured inset pictures forming her body from previous pictures from her singles. Reception Confide in Me received mixed reviews from music critics. No explanatory reviews have been released, but at Allmusic, they had highlighted "Some Kind of Bliss", "Time Will Pass You By" and "Confide in Me" as album highlights. Critics praised the album for its Deconstruction tracks, but felt it received no success because it was too similar to the album Hits+. A review from Cduniverse was review as well. She had explained "Fans of those albums should consider checking out Confide in Me; while it doesn't feature the previously unreleased tracks that Hits + does, it does provide a more in-depth look at her two transitional albums." The album did not chart in any notable charts. However, the album was certified Silver by British Phonographic Industry (BPI), for shipments of 60,000 copies. Track listing | extra2 = Impossible Princess | length2 = 4:16 | title3 = Surrender | writer3 = | extra3 = Kylie Minogue | length3 = 4:27 | title4 = If I Was Your Lover | writer4 = Harry | extra4 = Kylie Minogue | length4 = 4:47 | title5 = Limbo | writer5 = | extra5 = Impossible Princess | length5 = 4:07 | title6 = Did It Again | writer6 = | extra6 = Impossible Princess | length6 = 4:24 | title7 = Through the Years | writer7 = | extra7 = Impossible Princess | length7 = 4:22 | title8 = Too Far | writer8 = Minogue | extra8 = Impossible Princess | length8 = 4:46 | title9 = Say Hey | writer9 = Minogue | extra9 = Impossible Princess | length9 = 3:40 | title10 = Time Will Pass You By | writer10 = | extra10 = Kylie Minogue | length10 = 5:28 | title11 = Cowboy Style | writer11 = | extra11 = Impossible Princess | length11 = 4:48 | title12 = Falling | writer12 = | extra12 = Kylie Minogue | length12 = 6:46 | title13 = I Don't Need Anyone | writer13 = | extra13 = Impossible Princess | length13 = 3:15 | title14 = Dreams | writer14 = | extra14 = Impossible Princess | length14 = 3:46 | title15 = Jump | writer15 = | extra15 = Impossible Princess | length15 = 4:05 | title16 = Drunk | writer16 = | extra16 = Impossible Princess | length16 = 4:01 | title17 = Confide in Me | writer17 = | extra17 = Kylie Minogue | length17 = 5:52}} Category:Albums Category:Compilation albums Category:DeConstruction Category:2001